The present invention relates in general to an umbrella which has an improved folding frame, and which, after opening, provides for the complete covering of the frame.
In the prior art shown in FIG. 5, the known structure for an umbrella frame has a lower frame member C, an upper frame member A and a second frame member B. In use, the lower frame member C is raised to raise the upper frame member A and the second frame member B, which opens the umbrella. As shown in FIG. 5 , a concave area is formed between the upper member A and the second frame member B. In this area, the covering material (not shown) does not touch the frame entirely and this is the reason why this type of umbrella has been unacceptable to date.